Użytkownik:Galaxy*Supernova/Brudnopis
Amelie Amelie Muroame - hybryda Okuri-suzume i Zennyo Ryūō. Uczęszcza do Straszyceum. Osobowość Amelie jest dosyć naiwna i nieśmiała. Bardzo się wstydzi osób, które widzi po raz pierwszy. Nie lubi być w centrum uwagi, wstydzi się patrzących oczu, może się ich boi? To pozostaje tajemnicą. Dziewczyna jest bardzo chorowita. Gdy była mała, wizyty u lekarza odbywały się co tydzień. Jak twierdzą jej rodzice - "Nie chowała im się zbyt dobrze". Jej dzieciństwo było wspaniałe, każdy mógł jej pozazdrościć. Między innymi dlatego, że prawie codziennie dostawała pieniądze lub różnego rodzaju zabawki, a gdy nie dostała tego co chciała, oznajmiała to głośnym, donośnym krzykiem. Na każde takie zachowanie, babcia dziewczyny, zawsze dawała "rady osoby starszej", typu: "Jak zacznie siedzieć, przestanie krzyczeć", "Jak zacznie raczkować, przestanie krzyczeć", itd. W wieku sześciu lat przestała krzyczeć (nareszcie...). Z powodu swoich wiecznych zachcianek, jej pokój był caaały przepełniony zabawkami, aż w końcu nie mieściły się w pokoju - dlatego przeniesiono większość nieużywanych zabawek do piwnicy, a niedługo potem je oddano. Amelie jest baaardzo wrażliwa i strasznie łatwo ją skrzywdzić. Jedną z jej wad jest brak możliwości odegrania się, boi się tego, dlatego też, jak na zawołanie z jej oczu płyną strugi słonych łez... Dziewczyna bardzo nie lubi przemocy. Amelie kocha rysować, pisać opowiadania oraz śpiewać. Te dwie pierwsze cechy mają bardzo duże znaczenie dla rodziny Amelie. Niedawno mama dziewczyny wpadła na pomysł, by wydrukować opowiadania Amelie i wysłać je do jakiegoś wydawnictwa. Czasem, Amelie lubi pożartować, co jej wychodzi fenomenalnie. Jest coś czego nienawidzi bardziej niż wszystkiego - swoich kuzynek. Po prostu ich nie cierpi i nie zapowiada się, że zakopie z nimi topór wojenny (co najwyżej mogą takim toporem dostać, tam gdzie słońce nie dochodzi). Gdyby mogła, z ogrooomnym uśmiechem na twarzy, zrobiłaby im taką krzywdę, by się nie pozbierały (Niestety nie może, to takie smutne...). Zainteresowania 'Projektowanie' Od ósmego roku życia, Amelie zaczęła interesować się projektowaniem i modą, ale już wcześniej pomagała swojej babci i mamie dopasować ubrania na określoną okazję. Dziewczyna w swojej głowie ma mnóstwo pomysłów na projekty, które chce jak najszybciej wykorzystać. W przyszłości chciałaby otworzyć własną działalność z ubraniami własnego autorstwa (no i oczywiście nieźle dać w kość swoim kuzynkom). 'Śpiewanie' Możliwe, że tą pasją zaraziła ją matka. Tak jak swoja mama chciała zostać piosenkarką. Od kiedy sięga pamięcią, mama śpiewała jej najpiękniejsze piosenki dla dzieci, które Amelie pamięta do dziś. Z powodu na swoją pasję, Amelie zaczęła interesować się Violettą - swoim ulubionym serialem. Często nuci sobie piosenki z tego serialu lub z innych znanych filmów dla dzieci. 'Kolekcjonerstwo' 'Czytanie' 'Pisanie opowiadań' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzeństwo Dziewczyna nie ma żadnego rodzeństwa, jest jedynaczką, lecz chciała mieć młodszą siostrę. Kiedyś miała mieć siostrę... Bardzo się cieszyła, wręcz promieniała z radości, lecz pewnego dnia dowiedziała się, że zarodek się nie rozwija, trzeba było usunąć ciążę. Amelia popadła w rozpacz, nie wybaczyła Bogu, że nie uratował jej siostry/brata przed śmiercią. Rodzice Matka - Anna - jest administratywistą, lecz nie ma pracy. W wolnych chwilach pisze wspaniałe książki i opowiadania znane na całym świecie. Jest bardzo zdyscyplinowaną i mądrą kobietą, jest bardzo kulturalna. Ma przepiękny głos. Bardzo ważną dla niej rzeczą jest edukacja jej córki, jest z niej dumna. Wytrwale dąży do upragnionego celu, nic jej nie powstrzyma. Kobieta kocha czytać książki o tematyce historycznej. Ojciec Amelie - Michael - jest kierowcą. Bardzo lubi rozbawiać córkę. Amelie nie czuje przed nim respektu. Często narzeka na bezrobocie. Kiedyś często wyjeżdżał w poszukiwaniu nowej pracy. Był w wielu ciekawych miejscach. Jest bardzo ciekawski, często prosi córkę o... dosyć dziwne rzeczy. Dziewczyna nie spędza z nim dużego czasu, ponieważ prawie cały dzień jest w pracy. Dalsza Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Amelie jest rozsypana po całym swiecie. Ma ponad trzydziestu kuzynów i kuzynek. Jej rodzina znajduję się we Włoszech, Polsce, Kanadzie, Norwegii oraz w Niemczech. Lepsze stosunki utrzymuje z rodziną od strony matki, lecz większej połowy nie zna. Z rodziną od strony ojca widuje sie bardzo żadko i tak robi to z przymusu, bo po prostu nie lubi ich towarzystwa. Od strony matki ma trzy okropne kuzynki, z jedną się dobrze dogaduje, lecz z pozostałymi nie chce rozmawiać. Przyjaciele W świecie realnym Amelie ma jedną, a do tego najlepszą, przyjaciółkę - Julię. Dziewczyny traktują siebie jak siostry, są nierozłączne. Prócz niej, Amelie przyjaźni się z grupą dziewczyn z internetowego czatu, wśród nich wyróżnia: Gisellę., Lunę222, Nekone-M, TąWredotę, Lamcię oraz PinkLightning - są to jej najlepsze internetowe przyjaciółki. Znajomi Dobre zdanie o Amelie ma większość osób z klasy dziewczyny. Można by było powiedzieć, że wszyscy ją lubią (ale nie z wzajemnością) nie licząc osób takich jak: Ania, Agata, Klaudia, Maciek, Tomek (chociaż został wydalony z klasy), Julian, Amelka nr. II, Julka nr. II oraz (COMING SOON >:3). Miłość Dziewczyna nie ma "tej drugiej połówki" i nie zamierza jej mieć. Wrogowie Dziewczyna bardzo nie lubi Agaty, Ani oraz Klaudii - trzech, dwólicowych diablic oraz większości chłopaków ze swojej klasy. Nie ma dobrych kontaktów z Operettą i Holtem, bardzo przeszkadza jej ich towarzystwo. Zwierzę Pies o imieniu Noun. Z powodu uczulenia dziewczyny na zwierzęcą siersć, pies miszka w domu dziadków Amelie. Wygląd Amelie jest bardzo wysoką dziewczyną. Jej włosy są w kolorze ciemnego blondu, bardzo szybko rosną dlatego zawsze są bardzo krótko ścięte. Oczy Amelie są zielono - niebieskie lekko popadające w seledyn. Jej skóra jest bardzo blada. Z jej pleców wyrastają skrzydła wróbla. Ma również złoto - pomarańczowy ogon, który na końcu ma grudkę deszczu, cały ogon jest pokryty łuskami. Klasyczny Potwór Okuri-suzume (jap. 送り雀 wróbel-wysłannik?) - ptak-zjawa o wyglądzie wróbla (yōkai), występujący w prefekturze Wakayama oraz w regionie powiatu Yoshino, w prefekturze Nara[1]. W Wakayama zwany także suzume-okuri[2]. Jest tam widywany na górze Nachi (Nachi-san)[3]. Ze względu na to, że jego trele przypominają ptaka o japońskiej nazwie aoji (trznadel szarogłowy, Emberiza spodocephala), tak też bywa czasem nazywany[3]. Nocą, gdy ludzie chodzą po górskich szlakach przylatuje, świergocząc "cii, cii, cii..."[1]. Na głos ten pojawia się wilk lub okuri-inu, które atakują ludzi. Słowo suzume oznacza w języku japońskim wróbla (Passer montanus). thumb|leftZennyo Ryūō (jap. 善如龍王 lub 善女龍王 "Dobra jak smoczy król" lub "Dobra kobieta smoczy król"?) - smocza bogini deszczu w mitologii japońskiej. Według tradycji buddyjskiej kapłan Kūkai wraz z innymi mnichami byli pierwszymi osobami, które zobaczyły tego smoka. W Konjaku monogatari opisano historię związaną z tym smokiem. Kūkai, założyciel buddyjskiej szkoły shingon odprawiał modlitwy o deszcz w świątyni Tōdaiji w Narze. Wszyscy uczestniczący w ceremonii doświadczyli wizji, w której na ołtarzu obok ogromnego węża Zentatsu pojawił się malutki wąż w kolorze złota, następnie oba węże zniknęły w świątynnym stawie Surasawa. Smoka uznano za króla nagów (smoków o indyjskim rodowodzie), znanego w Japonii jako Zennyo. Pojawienie się smoka uznano za dobry znak, a wkrótce po tym wydarzeniu spadł deszcz i zakończył długi okres suszy. Sintoistyczna świątynia Ryūketsu Jinja (Świątynia Jaskini Smoka) zawdzięcza swoją nazwę buddyjskiemu mnichowi, który doświadczył wizji, w której smok Zentatsu zamieszkał w przybytku świątynnym po tym jak w stawie Sarusawa w Nara, w którym zamieszkiwał utopiła się kurtyzana. W 1335 r. smok Zentatsu ukazał się cesarzowi Go-Daigo ostrzegając go przed zamachem na jego życie. hybryda, hybryd (łac. hybrida) – osobnik powstały w wyniku skrzyżowania dwóch organizmów rodzicielskich należących do innych ras, odmian, podgatunków, gatunków lub rodzajów. Mieszańce uzyskiwane są na drodze rozmnażania płciowego lub wegetatywnego. W wyniku krzyżowania osobników w obrębie jednego gatunku (między podgatunkami, odmianami, rasami) powstają mieszańce wewnątrzgatunkowe, przy krzyżowaniu osobników zaliczanych do różnych gatunków lub rodzajów, odpowiednio – międzygatunkowe i międzyrodzajowe. Miejsce pochodzenia Elbląg (łac. Elbinga, Elbingus, niem. Elbing, prus. Elbings, rus. Эльблонг) – miasto na prawach powiatu w województwie warmińsko-mazurskim, siedziba władz powiatu elbląskiego i gminy wiejskiej Elbląg, ale miasto nie wchodzi w ich skład, stanowiąc odrębną jednostkę samorządu terytorialnego. Od 1992 stolica diecezji elbląskiej. Najstarsze miasto w województwie, jedno z najstarszych w Polsce (rok założenia 1237, prawa miejskie 1246). Miasto posiadało prawo do czynnego uczestnictwie w akcie wyboru króla[3]. Także najniżej położone miasto w Polsce.http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Weryfikowalno%C5%9B%C4%87 potrzebne źródło Leży u ujścia rzeki Elbląg do Zalewu Wiślanego. Według danych z 30 czerwca 2012 r. ma 123 977 mieszkańców. Elbląg to ośrodek przemysłu ciężkiego (Scana Zamech zajmująca się produkcją śrub napędowych do statków oraz Zakład Metalurgiczny Alstom Power), przemysłu spożywczego (browar wchodzący w skład Grupy Żywiec), również turystycznego (Kanał Elbląski ze słynnymi pochylniami). Największy jednak rozwój miasta przypadał na okres od 1 czerwca 1975 do 31 grudnia 1998, kiedy Elbląg był stolicą województwa. Miał wtedy miejsce znaczny napływ ludności do miasta. Oddano niedawno do użytku węzeł Elbląg-Wschód, znacznie skracający szlak z Gdańska i Warszawy do Elbląga i obwodu kaliningradzkiego (tzw. Berlinka, teraz droga ekspresowa S22 Elbląg – Grzechotki). Wraz z nowo budowanym przejściem Grzechotki – Mamonowo II będzie to najkrótsza droga z zachodu na wschód Europy. Obecnie trwa przebudowa na odcinku Elbląg-Wschód – Jazowa w kierunku Gdańska. Dzięki dotacjom z Unii Europejskiej rozbudowywany jest port morski, sieć tramwajowa, a także odbudowywane Stare Miasto. Jednocześnie budowane są nowe osiedla mieszkaniowe: Modrzewina-Północ, Krasny Las, Dąbrowa oraz przemysłowa Modrzewina-Południe. Elbląg jest jednym z najlepiej spenetrowanych archeologicznie polskich miast.http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Weryfikowalno%C5%9B%C4%87 potrzebne źródło Dzięki temu elbląskie muzeum posiada unikatowe eksponaty (np. średniowieczną windę). Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: 'Ame. '''Ulubione powiedzonko: ' 'Najbardziej lubi: '''Języki martwe, ponieważ bardzo lubi pisać opowiadania. '...a najmniej: '''W-f. Nienawidzi tego przedmiotu, gdyż to co robi nigdy nie jest doceniane. '''Zwierzak: Pies - mieszaniec o imieniu Noun. Nie rusza się z domu bez: '''Brudnopisu i ołówka. '''Ulubiony kolor: Fioletowy oraz coponiektóre odcienie niebieskiego. Sekrety jej pokoju: '''Jej pokój jest ogromny. Po lewej stronie znajduje się ogromny segment, na którym trzyma swoje figurki, książki i inne tego typu rzeczy. Zaraz po segmencie znajduje się Ogromna szafa, w której znajdują się jej ubrania. Po prawej stronie segmentu stoi biurko, na którym znajduje się drukarka i wszystkie narzędzia pracy dziewczyny. Po prawej znajduje się wielkie łóżo, a po srodku półka z jej lalkami. '''Ciekawostka: Czy wiesz, że data urodzin jej ojca jest prawie identyczna jak data jej urodzin? Relacje z innymi uczniami Osiągnięcia Na pewną chwilę brak. Po czym ją rozpoznać #Jest bardzo wysoka #Nad nią zawsze wisi chmura deszczu. Niezapomniane Cytaty Wystąpienia Sezon 1 Sezon 2 Sezon 3 Filmy pełnometrażowe: Ciekawostki *Urodziła się 11 sierpnia. *Jest spod znaku lwa. *Ma arachnofobię, uważa też, że ma klaustrofobię, lecz to nie jest prawda. *Bardzo nie lubi osób starszych. *Potrafi grać na flecie, fujarce i na keyboardzie. *Jest uczulona na zwierzęcą sierść, przez to psa posiada w domu swoich dziadków. * Ma bardzo szeroki zasób słownictwa, nie toleruje dyslektyków i błędów ortograficznych oraz slangów językowych. *Zbiera bardzo wiele rzeczy, z biegiem czasu zmieniają się jej zainteresowania. *Bardzo lubi deszcz. *Ma bardzo słabą kondycję. *Nie potrafi pływać. *Bardzo lubi zbierać kamienie. *Bardzo płynnie czyta po polsku i angielsku. *Bardzo lubi czytać książki, w swoim pokoju ma ich bardzo dużo. Jej ulubionymi książkami są: "Księga Legend", "Czarownica piętro niżej" oraz "Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka i inni wrogowie", lubi także książki z serii "Harry Potter". Z ostatnią wymienioną książką zetknęła się przez przypadek, a do tego swietnie odzwierciedla to co zachodzi często w klasie dziewczyny. Planuje także zakupić trylogię pt. "Niezgodna". Obecnie posiada "Wierną" - trzeci tom trylogii. *Chociaż pochodzi z Polski, ma Japońskie nazwisko ze względu na swoją rasę. *Jest wielką fanką mangi "Alicja w Krainie Serc" oraz "Puella Magi Madoka Magica". *Odchudza się. *Jej wzrost wynosi 185 centymetrów. *Jej ulubionym anime jest "Czarodziejka z księżyca". *Bardzo nie lubi chodzić do cyrku. * Meta Timeline *maj 2014 - Rochelle117 zastrzega znaki towarowe dla Muroame Amelie. *maj 2014 - Oficjalny Art dziewczyny zostaje ukazany. Stroje 'New Scaremester' *'Linia:' New Scaremester *'Wydanie:' maj 2014 *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Galeria Gambrielle Gambrielle Gambian -''' córka Gambo - jednej z kryptyd. Uczęszcza do Monster High. Postać została zaadoptowana od Luny222. Charakter Gambrielle nie jest miła dla osób, które ją otaczają w szkole, nie lubi z nimi przebywać i bardzo często siedzi sama w ostatniej ławce na końcu klasy. Bardzo często napada ją agresja i puszczają jej nerwy - zazwyczaj to ona wznieca największe bójki w Straszyceum, jest bardzo awanturna, sama nie zaczyna kłótni, ale bardzo łatwo ją zdenerwować. Dziewczyna bardzo lubi się dobrze bawić, ale... w internecie. Często chodzi na wagary, ponieważ uważa, że w ten sposób może się odstresować - przez ucieczki z lekcji ma bardzo słabe oceny i prawie codziennie zostaje po lekcjach w kozie. W swojej szkolnej szafce, ma według niej "najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy bez, których nie może się nigdzie ruszyć", czyli swoje sprzęty elektroniczne. Ma do nich bardzo sentymentalne podejście. Często na lekcjach i na przerwach (no i wszędzie gdzie tylko jest, bez żadnego wyjątku) jest zapatrzona w ekran swojego telefonu i pisze z osobami z internetowego czatu. Dziewczyna lubi budować roboty, tak jak swój ojciec. Gdy była mała on zabierał swoją córkę na "Robotoboks" - walki robotów. Już od wczesnych lat fascynowała się tajnikami robotów. Prócz tego jej ogromną pasją jest granie w gry komputerowe - wakacje spędza zazwyczaj siedząc przed komputerem, telefonem lub innym urządzeniem elektronicznym, grając w różnego rodzaju gry. Dziewczyna nie ma prawdziwych przyjaciół, ma tylko kilku znajomych o podobnych zainteresowaniach co ona - nie przejmuje się tym, ponieważ ma bardzo dużo przyjaciół internetowych, z którymi świetnie się dogaduje. Zainteresowania '''Technologia 'Gry komputerowe' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzeństwo Rodzice Gambrielle ma pełną rodzinę, lecz dobrze dogaduje się tylko ze swoim ojcem - Christopherem, zajmuje się on budową robotów, a swoją pasją zaraził także córkę. Dziewczyna bardzo lubi spędzać z nim czas. Z matką - Florence, nie ma dobrych relacji. Gdy matka się denerwuje doprowadza Gambi do furii zabierając jej telefon lub inne urządzenie. Gambrielle buntuje się przeciwko niej, lecz obie w głębi serca bardzo się kochają i nawzajem szanują. Dalsza Rodzina Gambrielle ma dwie kuzynki oraz jednego kuzyna - Ivette La Chupacabra, Mothy Falenę oraz Champerona McChampa, z nim Gambi najbardziej lubi spędzać czas, często razem grają w różne gry komputerowe. Przyjaciele Dziewczyna nie ma przyjaciół w swojej szkole, ma tylko kilku znajomych o podobnych zainteresowaniach, do niech zaliczają się miedzy innymi - Picksel Coopee, Robecca Steam oraz Marina Nazarova. Za to ma bardzo dużo przyjaciół z internetowego czatu, z którymi nie rozstaje się nawet podczas pobytu w łazience. Miłość Wrogowie Zwierzę Wygląd Klasyczny Potwór thumb|left|270pxGambo - nazwa jaką nadano nieznanemu morskiemu zwierzęciu, którego szczątki znaleziono na Bungalow Beach w Gambii. Piętnastoletni Owen Burnham i jego rodzina natrafiła na szczątki rankiem 12 czerwca 1983 r. Zgromadzeni wokół mieszkańcy pobliskiej wioski byli w trakcie ćwiartowania zwierzęcia. Odcięta głowa miała zostać sprzedana turystom, a resztę ciała prawdopodobnie spalono. Owen jako wielbiciel przyrody dokonał pomiarów i wykonał kilka szkiców. Z powodu podobieństwa tubylcy nazywali zwierzę delfinem. Chłopiec nie wziął próbek, bo dopiero po fakcie zorientował się, że nie może zidentyfikować zwierzęcia w żadnej z książek. Gambo miał rzekomo 15 stóp długości, brązowy grzbiet i białe podbrzusze. Nasiąknięty wodą, wydęty tułów zwierzęcia miał 6 stóp długości i 5 stóp obwodu. Zaokrąglona głowa mierzyła 4,5 stopy długości, 10 cali wysokości, miała jedną stopę szerokości i małe oczy. Podłużny pysk miał 2,5 stopy długości, 5,5 cala wysokości i 5 cali szerokości. W pysku znajdowało się 80 podobnych do siebie, stożkowych zębów. Na końcu pyska zwierzę miało parę nozdrzy. Przednia para płetw mierzyła 1,5 stopy oraz 8 cali szerokości. Jedna z tylnych płetw była poważnie uszkodzona, prawie oderwana. Głęboka rana odkrywała fragment jelita. Zwierzę nie posiadało płetwy grzbietowej. Ogon gambo był długi (5 stóp) i spiczasty. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|305pxOcean Atlantycki (Atlantyk) – drugi pod względem wielkości ocean na Ziemi pokrywający około jednej piątej jej powierzchni. Nazwa wywodzi się z mitologii greckiej i oznacza „Morze Atlasa”. Jak napisał Hezjod w swym eposie Prace i dni: „Ojciec Zeus utworzył, na krańcach zamieszkałego świata, gdzie nie docierają ludzie i nie mieszkają bogowie nieśmiertelni, otoczone pełnym głębokich wirów oceanem Wyspy Błogosławione, gdzie życie toczy się bez mozołu i smutku”[3]. Oficjalna polska nazwa tego oceanu, zatwierdzona przez Komisję Standaryzacji Nazw Geograficznych brzmi Ocean Atlantycki[4]. Najstarsza znana nazwa „Atlantyku” pochodzi z Dziejów Herodota z około 450 roku p.n.e. (Hdt. 1.202.4): Atlantis thalassa (gr. Ἀτλαντὶς θάλασσα). Nim Europejczycy odkryli inne oceany termin „ocean” był synonimem wszystkich wód na zachód od Cieśniny Gibraltarskiej. Grecy uważali, że ocean to gigantyczna rzeka, która opływa świat[5]. W średniowieczu żeglarze portugalscy i hiszpańscy nazywali go Morzem Ciemności (łac. Mare Tenebrarum). Podobnie nazywali go również Arabowie i Berberowie. Wszyscy oni bali się zapuszczać daleko od brzegu, miał on bowiem sięgać krańców świata[6]. Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: 'Gambi '''Ulubione powiedzonko: ' 'Najbardziej lubi: ' '''...a najmniej: Zwierzak: Nie rusza się z domu bez: ''' '''Ulubiony kolor: Sekrety jej pokoju: ''' '''Ciekawostka: Relacje z innymi uczniami Osiągnięcia Na pewną chwilę brak. Po czym ją rozpoznać Niezapomniane Cytaty Wystąpienia Sezon 1 Sezon 2 Sezon 3 Filmy pełnometrażowe: Ciekawostki *Postać podarowana przez Lunę222. *Jej normalskie imię to Gabrielle Bagian. Stroje 'New Scaremester' *'Linia:' New Scaremester *'Wydanie:' maj 2014 *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Galeria Zygfryd Zygfryd Edmund Zeflik Waserman - syn Utopca. Uczęszcza do Straszyceum. Osobowość Zainteresowania 'Czytanie książek' 'Gra w golfa' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzeństwo Chłopak ma dziesięcioletnią, po uszy zafascynowaną Barbie siostrę. Nie utrzymują ze sobą dobrych relacji, gdyż dziewczyna najzwyczajnie go denerwuje. Rodzice Matka Zygfryda, Bianka - była wspaniałą kobietą. Z zawodu była bibliotekarką, pracowała w największej Warszawskiej bibliotece. Zygfryd ją bardzo kochał, lecz podczas porodu młodszej siostry chłopaka, jego matka zginęła. Wszyscy domownicy popadli w wielką żałobę, a Zygfryd do dzisiaj potajemnie odwiedza bibliotekę i (niedługo ;-;). Ojcem chłopaka jest Piotr - z pozoru ponury i surowy dla rodzeństwa ojciec. Tak naprawdę jest miłym, zabawnym i kochającym scenarzystą w Warszawskim teatrze. Dalsza Rodzina Przyjaciele Miłość Chłopak potajemnie spotykał się z Ivette La Chupacabra. Po wielkim incydencie na imprezie u Billy'ego, zerwali ze sobą, a Ivette popadła w rozpacz, do dzisiaj uważają siebie za wrogów. Lecz niedawno dał jeszcze jedną szansę miłosci i jest w związku z Poppy Dvojitý. Obiecali sobie, że nigdy się nie rozstaną Wrogowie Zwierzę Wygląd Klasyczny Potwór Utopiec (lokalnie znany jako utopnik, utoplec, utopek, topek, topielec, waserman[1]) – zły i podstępny demon wodny z wierzeń słowiańskich, często utożsamiany z wodnikiem. Utopce rodziły się z dusz topielców i poronionych płodów. Podobnie jak wodniki zamieszkiwały wszelkie zbiorniki wodne (łącznie ze studniami i rowami przydrożnymi) i topiły kąpiących się oraz przechodzące przez rzekę zwierzęta. Odpowiadały także za wylewy rzek oraz zatapianie pól i łąk. Utopce przybierały postać wysokich, bardzo chudych ludzi o oślizgłej, zielonej skórze, z dużą głową i ciemnymi włosami. W czasie nowiu utopce wychodziły na brzeg. Często zwabiały wówczas do siebie ludzi, bawiąc się z nimi w zagadki. Osobę próbującą oszukiwać w zagadkach natychmiast topiły. Na Śląsku, gdzie wiara w utopce była szczególnie rozpowszechniona, zostały one całkowicie utożsamione z wodnikami. Według wierzeń śląskich utopiec nie tylko topił ludzi, ale w zależności od kaprysu mógł też im pomagać, doradzać, a nawet się zaprzyjaźnić. Wiara w utopce była na tyle mocno zakorzeniona, iż swój oddźwięk znalazła w folklorze chrześcijańskim. Utopce wywodzono wówczas od strąconych z nieba aniołów, pokutującej ludzkiej duszy lub dusz samobójców. Chrześcijaństwo ostatecznie zaczęło wręcz upowszechniać własne sposoby ochronne przed nimi – głoszono np. iż tonącemu dobrze jest na szyję zarzucić różaniec, co odstraszy utopca. W kronikach z XIV w. zapisano: Szczególną ostrożność przy wodzie zachowaj, by utopca w porę spostrzec. Pomylić się sposobu nie ma, bo brzydki on okrutnie i do ludzi nie podobien. Gdy więc mokrego stwora obaczysz, co głowę ma wielką zielonymi włosami zdobioną i odnóża jak patyki cienkie – uciekaj człeku, by śmierci w odmętach nie ponieść. Gdy zaś ostrożnym nie dość będziesz i wodnicy dasz się złapać, ciepnij jej różańcem w oczy, a bestię precz odgonisz. Najbardziej znanym utopkiem jest wodzisławski Zeflik, o którym powstało wiele przypowieści. Miejsce pochodzenia Warszawa; miasto stołeczne Warszawa[3] (skrót: m.st. Warszawa) – stolica i największe miasto Polski, położone w środkowo-wschodniej części kraju, na Nizinie Środkowomazowieckiej, na Mazowszu, nad Wisłą. Od 2002 r. miasto stołeczne Warszawa jest gminą miejską mającą status miasta na prawach powiatu[4]. Warszawa jest ośrodkiem naukowym, kulturalnym, politycznym oraz gospodarczym na skalę europejską. Mieszczą się w niej siedziby Parlamentu, Prezydenta RP, Rady Ministrów i innych władz centralnych. Warszawa jest także stolicą województwa mazowieckiego. Warszawa jest jedynym miastem w obecnych granicach Polski odznaczonym Krzyżem Srebrnym Orderu Wojennego Virtuti Militari (a drugim w historii Polski miastem po Lwowie). Warszawa jest największym polskim miastem pod względem liczby ludności (1 724 404 mieszkańców, stan na 31 grudnia 2013) i powierzchni (517,24 km² łącznie z Wisłą, stan na 1 stycznia 2013)[1]. W skali kraju rzeczywistą liczbę mieszkańców Warszawy i okolic można porównywać jedynie do konurbacji górnośląskiej. Think tank Globalization and World Cities (GaWC), badający wzajemne stosunki pomiędzy miastami świata w kontekście globalizacji, uznał Warszawę za metropolię globalną (Alpha-)[5]. Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: 'W szkole uczniowie nazywają go ZEZ, ponieważ litery tworzące te słowo to także pierwsze litery jego imion. '''Ulubione powiedzonko: ' 'Najbardziej lubi: ' '''...a najmniej: Zwierzak: Nie rusza się z domu bez: ''' '''Ulubiony kolor: Sekrety jego pokoju: ''' '''Ciekawostka: Relacje z innymi uczniami Osiągnięcia Na pewną chwilę brak. Po czym go rozpoznać Niezapomniane Cytaty Wystąpienia Sezon 1 Sezon 2 Sezon 3 Filmy pełnometrażowe: Ciekawostki Meta Timeline Stroje 'New Scaremester' *'Linia:' New Scaremester *'Wydanie:' maj 2014 *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Galeria ---- 'Chrann' Chrann Rasacen '''- córka Krakena i człowieka. Uczęszcza do Straszyceum. Osobowość Chrann jest radosną osobą, której zawsze na twarzy towarzyszy optymizm i różowe okulary przez, które widzi świat. Nie brak jej poczucia humoru i wiary w siebie. Dziewczyna jest wiecznie radosna oraz pogodna. Ogromnie trudno ją zdenerwować. Lubi zawierać nowe znajomości. Krakenka z niewiadomych powodów nie potrafi kłamać, albo fatalnie jej to wychodzi. Chrann jest zazwyczaj miła, lecz to nie oznacza, że nie potrafi się odegrać czy obronić. Potrafi też rozkręcić sporą awanturę z udziałem swoich wypieków, lecz stara się omijać łukiem tego typu sytuacje. Dziewczyna stara się w pełni poświęcić cukiernictwu i już od wielu lat planuje zostać cukiernikiem znanym na całym świecie. Jest także lekko stuknięta, ma w zanadrzu mnóstwo szalonych i ogromnie dziwnych pomysłów. Dziewczyna bardzo lubi pić herbatę. Czasem można ją dostrzec na ścianach pomieszczenia, w którym się znajduje, wraz z karabinem babeczkowym u boku. '''Strzeż się kucharko! Uciekaj póki możesz! Zainteresowania Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzeństwo Dziewczyna ma bardzo liczne rodzeństwo, do którego zaliczają się: #Chras - najstarszy z rodzeństwa, którego Chrann po prostu nie znosi. #Chrastine - druga w kolejności. Chrann lubi ją najbardziej i bardzo często spędza z nią czas. #Chradam - brat bliźniak. Dziewczyna bardzo go lubi, często można ich spotkać razem siedzących na ławce przed szkołą. Chrann założyła z nim klub "Scary Sweet Cake". #Chramen - najmłodsza, denerwująca siostra. Chociaż każde rodzeństwo nie jest idealne, Chrann zawsze może liczyć na pomoc swoich braci i sióstr. No cóż rodziny się nie wybiera. Rodzice Dalsza Rodzina Przyjaciele Miłość Wrogowie Zwierzę Wygląd Klasyczny Potwór Miejsce pochodzenia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ' '''Najbardziej lubi: ' '''...a najmniej: Zwierzak: Nie rusza się z domu bez: ''' '''Ulubiony kolor: Sekrety jej pokoju: ''' '''Ciekawostka: Relacje z innymi uczniami Osiągnięcia Na pewną chwilę brak. Po czym ją rozpoznać Niezapomniane Cytaty Wystąpienia Sezon 1 Sezon 2 Sezon 3 Filmy pełnometrażowe: Ciekawostki *Postać podarowana przez Ryukkopra. Meta Timeline Stroje 'New Scaremester' *'Linia:' New Scaremester *'Wydanie:' maj 2014 *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Galeria ---- 'Robbie' Robbie Ringelblume '- pół róślina (nagietek lekarski) - pół człowiek. Uczęszcza do Straszyceum Monster High. Robbie została podarowana przez Lamcię. Osobowość Robbie jest zazwyczaj miła, spokojna i opanowana, ale to nie znaczy, że nie może stać się po chwili wielkim przeciwieństwem tych cech - jednym słowem jest typową Yandere. Dziewczynie trudno się przyznać, że w nocy... moczy się w łóżku z powodu koszmarów. Zazwyczaj są o porwaniu jej do Cyrku z Czarnego Drewna, o którym opowiadał jej brat żeby ją nastraszyć. Roobie bardzo lubi zaglądać do cieplarni i eksperymentować na roślinach swojego ojca. Bardzo łatwo wmówić jej coś co jest wyssane z palca, a ona w to wierzy i myśli, że tak na prawdę jest. NDK Zainteresowania 'Alchemia 'Eksperymentowanie na roślinach swojego ojca' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzeństwo Rodzice Dalsza Rodzina Przyjaciele Miłość Wrogowie Zwierzę Wygląd Klasyczny Potwór Miejsce pochodzenia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: 'Nagietka, Lekarzynka, Moczyradło (przez swojego brata). '''Ulubione powiedzonko: ' 'Najbardziej lubi: ' '''...a najmniej: Zwierzak: Nie rusza się z domu bez: ''' '''Ulubiony kolor: Sekrety jej pokoju: ''' '''Ciekawostka: Relacje z innymi uczniami Osiągnięcia Na pewną chwilę brak. Po czym ją rozpoznać Niezapomniane Cytaty Wystąpienia Sezon 1 Sezon 2 Sezon 3 Filmy pełnometrażowe: Ciekawostki *Postać podarowana przez najukochańszą Królową Latających Ziemniaków - Lamcię. *Przezwisko, które nadał jej brat to połączenie dwóch słów: Moczyć się oraz Prześcieradło. Meta Timeline Stroje 'New Scaremester' *'Linia:' New Scaremester *'Wydanie:' maj 2014 *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Galeria 'Do zrobienia w najbliższym czasie:' *Taithi Von Trunko - syn Trunko. *Peter Odaktilutus - syn Pterodaktyla. *Yao Li - syn pary pandołaków, zaadoptowany od Ninki2709. Kategoria:Galaxy*Supernova